


Blow Red, Blow

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter





	Blow Red, Blow

**[October 4th] Between the crosses, row on row**   
  
_In Flanders Fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.  
\- John McCrae, In Flanders Field_

  
**Blow Red, Blow**  
Blood falls fresh in dribs and drops to spring fresh from the earth as red blooms upon the grass.  
_  
Lady Johanna Constantine_, proclaims the headstone. Dream recalls the lady, and her courage. This was her reward for the service she had rendered him.

But this blood belongs to his son, his only son, the son of his flesh and his blood, and the son who is one of the few frivolous pleasures that have been entirely unrelated to his function in the entirety of his existence...

This is his son's lifeblood and on his hands is his son's death, for his elder sister would not take him.

For a moment, he could hate her, though in truth he never would. For taking one to hurt this badly...

It is her pain also, after all. Desire will finally get its wish; it is now merely a matter of time.

Today Dream stands before his younger sisters and bows, once, as blood falls from his fingers to live again as red blossoms around a grave. Today Dream lifts his finger to water and stirs up a memory of his son; a reconstruction, an illusion, a dream of a dream. Today Dream dreams of unviable solutions to this backstage play of madness as he waits for the Kindly Ones.  



End file.
